As in the Heavens
by window124
Summary: She could not hold him any longer. *The third story in the Primal Universe* S/U, Spock Prime
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount_

_A/N: This story takes place a year and a half after the Battle of Vulcan and is third in my Primal Series_

_******_

_She couldn't hold him any longer. Her efforts to drag him from the darkness, from the black slime that gripped him was near to impossible. He went deeper into it. It surrounded his body._

"_Nyota, Nyota help me!"_

"_Spock!" She pulled harder but found herself gripping nothing. _

"_Spock! Spock! Come back. Baby, come back!"_

_It was too late. He was gone into the nothingness. He would never return._

"Nyota."

Nyota Uhura awoke with a jolt and she found his naked arms around her. Her breathing hitched and she had to remind her hands that it was okay to let go of the blue cotton sheets she held in her grip. She closed her brown eyes once more and leaned into his chest, feeling the hair of his chest on her cheek.

They were in his quarters. She was in his arms. He was safe and he was with her. But this was not giving her comfort like it should have. The shadows of her dream chased her in her waking hours, reminding her that her peace was but a fleeting moment. That anything could happen that could make her lose him.

"Nyota, you have been dreaming again."

"Nightmares are more like it, Spock."

Nyota felt him smooth back her hair from her face and opened her eyes to see his dark obsidian ones meet her. His face was partially shadowed from her but the stars from his cabin window gave the room some light. She reached up and cupped his face.

"These 'nightmares' as you call them are happening more frequently. It may be advisable to see the ship counselor or even Dr. McCoy."

Nyota snorted her reply. Spock was one to talk about getting help for emotional problems.

"I'm fine, Spock. "

"You whispered my name, Nyota."

"Can we…can we just go back to sleep? I don't want to talk about this right now and we have a big day tomorrow."

Spock gazed at her, unsure of what to do. He finally pulled her closer to him and laid his chin on her head. Nyota snuggled against him and appreciated his higher body temperature which warmed her own chilled body. She laid her hand on his side and felt the rhythm of his Vulcan heart.

He was still here and alive. And he was still with her.

New Vulcan

Spock Prime made sure that he was unseen. Walking the side streets and alleyways of the city of N'Lar was something that did not lend itself to privacy so when he felt he was being watched, he made sure to divert down another street or to enter into a drinking cavern to avoid suspicion. This journey was easier this night as many were resting for the incoming supplies that were to be delivered by the Federation as well as their continuing work of making a new world for the survivors of the Vulcan genocide. He was also looking forward to seeing Captain Kirk and his younger self as he had many things to share with them and new developments.

He paused in front of the home he wished to enter and knocked five times in rapid succession. He heard a small rustling inside and then the door slid open. He walked into this simple home and greeted the woman he found there with a hug.

"It is good to see you, T'Shal."

T'Shal pulled back and gave him an impassive look. Spock was struck by how beautiful she was, even if her years reached 120. She still had the radiance of youth about her despite losing all she had in the destruction of Vulcan. Her hair had slight gray in it, but it did not take away from her young appearance nor her energy.

"Where is he?"

"Spock, you know that he rests at this time."

"The last time I arrived at this hour he was awake."

"That is because he is still teething. I was finally able to quiet him down."

"Is he in your room?"

T'Shal's eyes twinkled. "When isn't he? He is much like his father in that way."

Spock Prime's mouth curled into a small smile as he lifted two fingers to touch her forehead.

"Let me see him."

T'Shal held his hand and lead him into her bedroom. Spock was taken aback to see it illuminated by the moon from the window, a sight he would have never seen on Vulcan, and he thought on a young lieutenant teasing him as he was on the bridge of the Enterprise.

_There is now a moon for Vulcans, Uhura. I wish you were here to see it._

Spock moved closer to the bed and knelt in front of the sleeping child there. The baby slept peacefully, his face betraying no bad dreams or any emotion. His ears were strongly pointed, something that Spock had lacked as a Vulcan. T'Shal knelt beside him and touched the baby's back.

"He makes many noises in his sleep. But he is quiet tonight."

"He is part human, T'Shal."

"Were you as noisy as a child?"

"I will not answer that."

"Do you hear of this, James? Your father will not answer."

James did not move and continued his sleep. Spock Prime watched him and was unashamed that his son made unVulcan noises in his sleep.

********

"What is your name?"

The Vulcan male stayed silent even when the second blow hit him.

"I will not say it again. What is your name?"

The man looked once again up to the Romulan and said nothing. He was hit again.

"Enough G'Ran. We know his identity."

The Vulcan looked up at the Romulan who had just entered the room.

"You are Sybok. You are the brother of the federation hero. A Vulcan named Spock, I believe."

"Is he a spy?"

"That has not been established yet. But if he is, the Federation has made a terrible mistake in trying to undermine the Star Empire."

"Should we kill him?"

"No. We don't touch him. Not until we establish to the Federation we have him. After all, Vulcans are very rare to come by."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount

New Vulcan

"Um…Ambassador, where are we going?"

"We are visiting a guest."

Captain James T. Kirk turned to his first officer and communications officer with a look of confusion. They had only intended to visit Sarek and Ambassador Spock on their trip to the surface of New Vulcan, not take any detours. Especially not this late at night. Commander Spock stayed silent, his hands behind his back, but James could even see in the slight tip of his face that he was just a curious as he was where the elder Spock was headed.

The planet of New Vulcan was not as hot as the original Vulcan, but it definitely had enough sand. Kirk found himself constantly hitting off the dust from the shoulders of his cowl and shaking his hood. The group paused in front of the door and Spock knocked on it five times in a slow manner.

An older woman opened the door with a baby in her arms, light from the room offering them a look at the child. A raven haired baby Vulcan with familiar eyes.

Commander Spock's head straightened as if hit with a certain enlightenment and removed his hands from his back. Lt. Uhura eyes widened. Jim maintained his confused look.

Spock Prime put his hands behind his back and in his natural calmness spoke.

"Commander, this my wife T'Shal and our son James."

"Holy shit!" Kirk whispered to himself.

"I concur." Commander Spock answered.

*******

Spock held the baby slightly away from him, his head tilted to the side as if he were trying to solve a complicated puzzle. Uhura sat beside him, staring at the baby with a mixture of curiosity and warmth. James sat on another chair in stunned disbelief.

"Can I just say for the record that I believe that Ambassador Spock having a kid is a mind fuck of epic proportions?"

"You have, Captain. Several times."

"Not to say that Mrs. Spock isn't hot for an older woman but….just wow."

Spock tilted his head and examined little James again. "It is not unnatural for men of Ambassador Spock's age to have children or for a woman of T'Rel's. The Vulcan life span is much longer than humans. T'Rel is actually in the prime of her mating cycle."

"I know but it's just….wow. And he named him after me!"

"Don't let it go to your head." Nyota said as she took the baby from Spock. She held the baby close to her chest and gave it a bright smile. The baby giggled and touched her cheek with his fingers.

"Ha, I finally have proof that Vulcans aren't born that way Spock."

"He is part human."

Nyota looked at her lover once again. "So are you."

Kirk face became confused again. "So technically, genentically speaking…."

"Yes. This child genetically would be considered my son."

"Wow." Kirk paused. "None of the enjoyment and all the responsibility. Sucks. "

All of them paused as Spock Prime and T'Shal entered with water for their guests. T'Shal placed her water on the table and gathered her son in her arms. Uhura felt a slight relief at that as the implications of Spock having a child that genetically was his out in the universe sunk in. She took a hold of her cup of water and took a long drink. It was too complicated to think about now.

"It is time for James to slept. It was an honor to meet you." T'Shal dipped her head and carried the baby into the back rooms of the home. Spock Prime watched her go.

"Fascinating." Spock said as he watched her exit as well. He had never imagined himself as a father, he was not sure that he truthfully ever wanted to be one, but because of the destruction of his home world the thoughts of fatherhood entered his mind more and more. And now he found himself in the curious position of being a father but at the same time not. Of seeing an older version of himself have a family. It was unsettling.

"I know that this situation was a surprise to all of you." Spock Prime confessed as he sat at the table with his younger counterparts. "I would have told you of this if I did not fear for T'Shal's safety as well as my son's."

"I understand." Spock answered.

"Well, I don't." Kirk replied taking a sip of his water. "It would have been nice for Commander Spock to know he had a son even if he technically didn't have him."

"There were unforeseen complications in helping to build New Vulcan that I did not take into account when I made the calculation of returning with Sarek. I have kept my family secret due to the nature of my arrival here and the information that I possess. No one knows that I am from an alternate time line for the exception of our father and T'Pau. If the time ever comes when my true nature is revealed I do not want my wife and son in the crossfire."

"So she is seen as unattached?" Spock spoke up.

"It is assumed that James was made from her former husband who perished on Vulcan."

"This is too weird for me." James took another sip of his water. "I might need something stronger than this."

******

Enterprise

"That was…interesting."

Spock remained silent as he placed his night shirt over his head. He had not talked very much since coming back to the Enterprise, his mind thinking over what Spock Prime had done and what could have been if he had gone to help rebuild his home world. Would he have been a father now? Would he have been married to a Vulcan woman? He did not know how he felt about it but he was unsettled with the feeling of disgust at the thought of not having children with Nyota. Was this how his father felt when he was with his mother? Was Sarek as attached to the thought of having children with his mother that he was unable to leave her on Earth?

It was not logical but it felt right. He began to push the thoughts aside for another moment. It was irrelevant to dwell as he was not yet a father. He may never be a father. And that was that.

"Did you have a chance to talk to Dr. McCoy about your dreams?"

Nyota gave him a small shrug. "It's not that big of a deal, Spock."

"You have been having these dreams with a frequency of twice a night. It is highly unusual."

"It's nothing."

"You have been having these dreams since we returned from Delta 257."

Nyota closed her eyes. She didn't like to talk about what she saw on Delta 257. If it were in her power she would take the red matter and obliterate the planet. Even thought Spock tried to hide his concern for her and her ordeal, he didn't force her to talk about it. She was grateful for that.

"I've already been cleared for duty, Spock. Lt. Commander Dulskin has already said that I am mentally fine."

Spock nodded his head in agreement. "I cannot disagree with her assessment of your mental health. Your have performed admirably and with very little struggle. But these nightmares will not help your performance in the long run. "

She knew he would not make it an order that she go see Bones but that was as close to an order as he would get while in her personal quarters.

"Kirk to Spock."

Spock picked up his communicator on the table. "I am here, Captain."

"I need you on the bridge. We have a communication coming in from Starfleet Command."

Spock looked at Nyota and then headed for his uniform.

"On my way, captain."

*******

"It's good to see you again, Admiral Pike."

"You as well, Jim. I wish this communication was under better circumstances."

Spock stood still behind Jim, looking at the comm. They were alone in his office and Spock had an unsettling feeling that whatever message Admiral Pike had to give had to do with him.

"The Romulan Star Empire claims that we have sent Vulcan spies to undermined their empire and that they will execute those prisoners if we do not return any information that those spies have sent out to us."

"Vulcans. Why would they think we sent in Vulcan spies? Who is to say this isn't a trick?"

"They have sent us images of those they have captured. Is Commander Spock with you?"

"I am here, Admiral."

"Good because this part concerns you. Do you recognize this man?"

An image showed up on the screen and Spock was taken aback for a moment. He then regained some of his calm.

"I know of him. His name is Sybok. He is a V'tosh ka'tur. A Vulcan without logic."

"Yes." Admiral Pike admitted. "The Romulans are also saying that he is your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount

A/N: There is a bit of confusion about Spock Prime and some of that is my fault. Partially the reason is because I accidently named his wife T'Rel. I was converting this story from another story that I wrote an for some reason mixed up the names. LOL. Forgive me and I have corrected that mistake. I also hope this chapter helps in figuring out their relationship and have it make much more sense.

*******

New Vulcan

Spock Prime held his wife as they watched their son sleeping. He regretted that he would have to leave them before the sun made its presence known. It was their usual routine but it was becoming tiring retreating back to his father's home every night. It reminded him of Jim's tales of sneaking out of women's homes before her parents discovered him and he wondered how his friend handled it.

"You are thinking, husband."

"Only of friends past, wife."

She leaned her head back and Spock held her tighter. There first joining together was completely accidental. In the aftermath of the destruction of Vulcan, working on finding a new planet for the refugees of Vulcan had been his main concern and then after that actually rebuilding a new society. Becoming her mate had not been in his plans but her pain called out to him like no other thing ever had before.

She had lost everything as many of the refugees had. A husband, three other children, and a grandchild had perished in an instant. She had nothing.

When Spock Prime had met her, her emotional controls were at their breaking point. He had been sent to her along with Sarek and T'Pau to help resurrect her mental controls so that her emotions would not overwhelm her logic. Spock Prime had volunteered to meld with her, his experience unmatched except for only T'Pau.

He had expected many things from his meld as he had melded with many beings in his life. But what he had not expected was his own grief to mingle with hers. He could relate to her losing everything. He could relate to such intense feelings that were hard to control. He could see her secret longings and wishes and how well they matched his own. But most of all he could relate to grieving for a past that was never to return to her. And of the secret miscarriage off world after the destruction of Vulcan and her shame of losing that baby in the face of her planet's annihilation. A human doctor had seen her through it and she never shared with anyone that she had lost her child. They assumed she still carried the child of her husband in her belly and was still in the very early stages of her pregnancy.

They were inseparable from that moment on and became bond mates shortly after. They had conceived James together and both agreed that their relationship would remain secret because of the nature of his past. She claimed that the child was her dead husband's and he remained distant during the day, but with her in the night. It was an agreement that fit both of them and honored her past family while at the same time honoring his lost friend.

But he was being to tire of this agreement and tired of pretending that his son was not his son and his wife was not his wife. He now knew the dangers of what was contained in his mind as he had observed several members of Starfleet coming to him for information. Information he would not reveal. How soon would it be before someone decided to take the information from him? How long would it take for someone to figure he was not who he said he was on New Vulcan but a man from the future?

He could not endanger T'Shal in such a way. He could not endanger James, a son he had grown to love as much as his own soul.

"It is time."

T'Shal turned her body towards him. "Tomorrow night, husband."

"Tomorrow night, my wife."

He put his two fingers up and she traced hers around them. He then left her embrace and walked out of the room, ready to face another Vulcan day without his family.

******

Enterprise

"Spock, I think I might need a hypospray to clear up my headache because of how complicated your race is today."

Spock flexed his hands loosely to his sides and did not answer Kirk, thinking on his brother and what he would tell his father.

"Let me see if I have this correct. You have a brother named, Sybok."

"Correct, Captain."

"But he's not really considered Vulcan and was banished from your planet when you were fourteen years old."

"Correct."

"Because he had emotions?"

"Not because he had emotions, Jim." Spock looked down to the floor. "Because he was unwilling to control those emotions or follow the teaching of Surak. He wished to influence others to become V'tosh ka'tur. This is the reason he was banished."

"So why is he on Romulus and why do they believe he is a spy?"

"I have no idea, sir. I have not seen my brother since I was a child. He had not had contact with me at all."

"I can relate to that." Kirk admitted. "My brother left me about the same age."

Spock lifted his eyes to meet Jim's and found an understanding there that he was not expecting.

"So now, your brother faces execution and Starfleet Command wants us to get him and his group out so there is not an intergalactic incident and the Vulcan High Council is not outraged by some of the few remaining vulcans being murdered by Romulans."

"Indeed. The Vulcan High Council will consider it a grave insult."

"So…now all that leaves us with is who is going on this mission with us?"

*******

"So, Spock sent you, huh?"

"How'd you guess?"

Bones ran his tricorder over her and gave her a wry smile. "I have to drag you down here for physicals, I doubt that you volunteered to come down her to see my pretty face."

"Yeah, he sent me. He's worried about the dreams I've been having lately and my trouble sleeping."

"Sleeping problems? Your readout seems fine. You sure you don't need to see a counselor?"

"It's….I've been having dreams about that planet and…."

"I see. I thought you were handing that really well, kid."

"I did too."

If being drugged and molested on a planet could ever be totally okay, then she was okay as she thought she could be under the circumstance.

"Here," Dr. McCoy said and he gave her a shot, "This should help you sleep a little easier. It's a herbal remedy that works pretty well for that type of stuff."

"Thank you, Len."

"No, problem darling. And tell that Vulcan of yours he's due in here in the next couple of days and he better not forget."

******

"I did not mean to betray you, Sybok. The pain was unbearable."

Sybok stared down at his friend who laid bleeding and in pain on the floor. He smooth his hair back and kissed his forehead. "It is fine, Silmar. There is nothing to forgive."

Silmar shuddered in pain and Sybok cursed his judgment in returning to Romulus knowing of the renewed tension between the empire and Vulcan. What he did not suspect was that he would be accused of spying.

They had still not brought back Harmar and he feared for his safety and well being. The six men had all been captured together and now he was uncertain if they would make it out of this alive.

"They….they asked about your brother. They asked about Spock."

"Do not talk anymore. You need your rest."

"I am sorry, Sybok." Silmar shook more and then stilled, fainting from the pain of his torture. Sybok sighed and held down the anger he felt at the Romulans.

He would find a way out of here and he would have his vengeance against those who had done this to him and his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount

A/N: This is a bit of a breather and sets some things up. Things get much more intense after this.

******

Sarek was not an impossible man to understand. Though Spock Prime had spent nearly a lifetime debating, arguing, and even ignoring his father's existence, he had never fought to understand his actions towards him. Sarek was the consummate Vulcan, a man of logic and of duty to his people and culture. So when he had brought the news to his father that Sybok was a prisoner of the Romulans he was not surprised Sarek had no noticeable reaction.

But knowing from a long ago mind meld with Captain Jean Luc Picard into his father's thoughts and feelings he knew that this universe's version of his father grieved as much over Sybok as his own did. That he missed his older son terribly underneath his reserve. Though Sybok had been banished, existence purged from Vulcan society, his presence still laid dormant in Sarek's heart.

"Have the Romulans given their terms for his release?" Sarek said unmoving from his dining table.

"They wish for us to reveal any information that Sybok may have obtained on Romulus."

"Sybok was banished. He is not a part of the Federation nor would he spy for it."

"This is known, father. He and those who were captured with him face execution."

Sarek's head went up with the word execution.

"It would be illogical to let Sybok and his followers perish. We Vulcans are so very few. I will lead the negotiations for his release."

Sarek returned to his writing and Spock nodded. Sarek was not an impossible man to understand.

*******

"Well I'll be damned. You look pretty good for a Romulan, Jim."

"Ha ha, Bones." Kirk looked at his image in the mirror and stood up straighter. Pointy ears. Tattooed face in the fashion of lower class Romulans. Slightly protruding brow. Bald. Kirk shrugged. It wasn't too bad.

"The true question is whether or not you will be seen as a passable Romulan." Kirk stared at Spock who was dressed in his normal attire.

"I believe that he will do a better job of it than we could have, commander. " Spock Prime replied. Jim was becoming disconcerted at how their stances and facial movements mirrored one another. "As someone who spent much time on Romulus, I believe that my emotional control was a hindrance and not an asset among the populace."

"Are we sure that we will be able to target this area without detection?" Uhura asked as she emerged from her own Romulan makeover. Kirk broke out into a grin and McCoy held back laughter. "What's so funny."

"You…I…you look cute, lieutenant. "

Instead of the bald head of Kirk she wore her normally long hair under a short a short black wig. She had slight ridges on her forehead to mark her rank as an elite of the Tal Shiar. They had gotten the look just to Spock Prime's description. Her ears were sharp and pointed a detail that Spock Prime nodded his approval of. The younger Spock's face remained impassive, but Uhura noticed that his hands were no longer behind his back but at his sides and tightened into fists.

She raised an eyebrow. _ So Spock likes the ears. I need to remember that._

"If my memory is correct, the building where they keep most political prisoner should not have changed, even in this timeline. "

"So while Commander Spock and Sarek buy us time by negotiating for Sybok and the other prisoners release, we should be able to free them and get back to our shuttle and get the hell off of Romulus."

"That would be accurate." Spock Prime answered.

"So we have a plan. We will meet in shuttle twelve in an hour."

******

"So you like the ears?"

"Your appearance is appealing."

He held her softly in his arms, observing a ritual they did before any away mission they had, her head on his chest and his chin resting on her head.

"Maybe I can make a mold. It would be an interesting experiment."

"If I must make a confession, I like how rounded your ears are as well. They are…very intriguing to me."

Nyota held back a chuckle. "Interesting."

"Nyota, I wish for you to have a prosperous mission."

"The same to you."

She leaned back and looked into Spock's eyes and was amazed by the uncertainty she saw in them. She touched his face with her hand.

"I'll be back. I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her, his grip on her back becoming more possessive. She knew he was worried for her. That he had been worried for her since their disastrous mission to Delta 257 and her kidnapping. That it had been his fault she had been drugged and captured by the native populace. But he still trusted her capabilities to be a good officer and someone who could take care of herself, even if she was struggling with those issues herself. Another man would have given the assignment to someone who was not so close to him, did not spend nights in his bed in order to keep their significant other safe. But Spock was not like other men. He knew she was the one capable of this mission.

She loved him all the more for it even if under that stoic exterior she knew he wished to protect her from all harm.

"I love you, Spock."

Spock nodded and kissed her lips once more and leaned his forehead against hers. He let go her, straightening his uniform. They then walked out of her quarters, parting when they made it to the hall. Nyota headed for the shuttle. Spock headed for the transporter.

Neither knew the danger that lay ahead of them.

******

Sybok could sense something was wrong. The air was different. The atmosphere was heavier. It was as if he could hear the whisper of another mind around him. When the Romulans finally removed the blindfold from his eyes, Sybok found his fellow traveler Humar in from of him, tied to the chair.

"We wish for the information you have obtained and given to the Federation, you Vulcan dog!"

"There is none. We came to Romulus as a gesture of common enlightenment between brethren. We do not care for your petty and inconsequential information."

The Romulan smiled at him. "It was a simple thing, breaking your other friend. He was not like other Vulcans, he was too young to suppress the information we wanted. But with you two, I believe we need…something else."

The Romulan made his way to the cell door.

"There was once a legend that when our people were still one world of creating an ultimate weapon. Of breeding a Vulcan who could kill with a thought but our ancestors paid for that folly with their own destruction and more wars. It was thought it was impossible to make such a being."

The Romulan opened the door and a man, a hood covering his eyes, entered. The Romulans smile became bigger.

"We have not engineered such a feat. Not yet. But my friend here….he's pretty damn close."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: means it is translated from Romulan.

*******

_The drums were loud and echoing through the alien forest. It amplified the touches all over her body. When the beat was soft, the fingers caressed and teased. When the beat was hard and fast those caresses became harsh fingers pinching into her flesh until she felt a scream bubble up inside of her._

_Her mind felt the scream, knew it to be there, but it was unable to be removed from her mouth. Her body was slow to respond to her demands. Her eyes refused to open. Her body was in a complete meltdown and was not responding. She wanted to escape._

"_Maybe (maybe) I'm(I'm) drugged (drugged)" was the thought that echoed through her head. _

_Where was Spock? Kirk? McCoy? They had all been with her around the village fire taking in the Ta'Kans native drinks and watching their native dances. The ladies with the colorful dresses and the men in ceremonial garb. Theirs was a primitive culture and the crew had pretended that they were villagers from another land come to pay them respects. But now the rest of her crew were gone and she was alone among them, unable to see. But she could hear everything. Feel everything._

"_Kani Zi cutan" , they kept repeating around her and the digging into her skin became more pronounced and painful. She fought to translate their words, their reasoning, but her mind was starting to fail her as well._

_Suddenly a primitive scream broke through their chanting and the forest. It was a couple of minutes before Nyota noticed it was hers._

"Uhura?"

Uhura snapped out of her own thoughts and gazed at Captain Kirk who had returned to the back of the shuttle from talking to Spock Prime. A small smile came to her face at his appearance.

"You make a good Romulan, sir. You almost scared me."

He gave her a slight smile but then a look of concern passed his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jim. I'm just making sure I'm ready."

Jim Kirk nodded his head and crouched in front of her seat with a PADD.

"Ambassador Spock will land the shuttle about 10 kilometers away from the Romulan base where we believe Sybok and the rest of the Vulcan prisoners are. We should remain undetected, even on the surface, thank to the modifications that Ambassador Spock made to the shuttle. "

Kirk clicked the padd again. "From some sources on the inside of Romulus, there is a side duct that leads into the facility. There are some minor security measures but I believe we can get past them undetected. Once inside, you are my Tal Shair guard and will escort me to the electronic brigs on the fifth floor of the complex. After we locate Sybok and the rest of the prisoners we will escape from a side entrance and haul ass to a new location where Ambassador Spock will be waiting for us."

Uhura nodded her head and took in the map before her. This would be a difficult mission, but she could do it. She had no other choice if she wanted to look herself in the mirror with pride again.

******

"Our terms of agreement are non-negotiatable Ambassador Sarek." Commander Tulvan shifted in his seat. "Your son and his followers were found in our cities and speaking with our people. Are we to believe they did not extract any information about the Star Empire while they were there?"

"My son has not been on Vulcan for over fifteen years. He was banished by our laws."

"Yes, because of your fetish with Surak. We know of your ways."

"Then you should know, " Spock spoke up, "that it is unlikely that we would send him or anyone of his party to be spies of the Federation."

"I don't have to know anything. What I do know is that they have information about our Empire that we wish to know."

"The Federation disavows any involvement with these prisoners. They were not sent to spy." Ambassador Jeremiah Miles replied.

"Then they will be executed in two weeks."

*******

Who is this prisoner?

Nyota braced herself and hoped that her Romulan sounded natural to the guards ears. He is accused of stirring up rebellion in T'tellif. I have been ordered to transport him to the containment units.

The Romulan guard looked Kirk up and down and Uhura silently prayed he brought it. The Romulan guard gave a nod of his head and Uhura kept in her sigh of relief. She walked Kirk silently, his hands chained behind his back and both entered the lift beyond the guard. If she could have described this place her closest answer would be that she could now imagine what hell looked like. The corridors smelled of burnt flesh and the dark walls gave it a sinister edge. There was also an unnatural silence in the air as if even noise was afraid of taking up residence here. She wanted to get Sybok and the other prisoners out as soon as possible so she could get out of this place.

The lift stopped and Kirk whispered, his mouth barely moving. "Check the cells. They have to be somewhere."

Nyota began to check the doors, typing in the codes she had received from Kirk earlier. It took her until she got to the sixth door that she observed the name Sybok.

"This is it."

Nyota rushed back to Kirk to unlock his chains and then both ran to the sixth door.

"We have five minutes until the guards come check us out." Kirk said as he tried out his input code. Nyota watched, her phaser ready.

"Got it!" Kirk whispered. The door opened and they rushed into the room. The paused at what they saw.

A man with flowing long black hair looked up at them, cradling a man in his arms. He was growing a beard and the only thing that identified him as a Vulcan were his ears. He was extremely handsome and Nyota could see the resemblance between him and his brother and father. They all had extremely expressive eyes, for such a people who were supposed to suppress feeling.

"Stay away, you Romulan dogs!" He yelled.

"Whoa! Easy. We're…"

The Vulcan named Sybok dropped his companion and rushed Kirk, lifting him by his throat.

"You did this to him. I cannot reach his mind! It is as if he has no katra!"

"Sybok! We're from the Starfleet! We have to go or we won't get out of here!"

"Lies! You wish to trick me!"

"You're brother is here. We are from the U.S.S. Enterprise. We have to go!"

Sybok turned his head and looked at Nyota, his eyes full of fury. Nyota looked back with compassion. Sybok looked at Jim and then back at Nyota. He then dropped Kirk.

"I…don't…know what it…is…about me and….Vulcans." Kirk gasped. Nyota helped him up. Sybok carried his friend over his shoulder.

"Sybok, are there others?" Nyota asked as they headed for the door.

"No…they have all perished here."

*******

"Sir, there has been a breach in our security."

Commander Tulvan stood while Commander Spock and Ambassador Sarek glanced at each other. Something must have went wrong as Kirk and Uhura should have been gone by now and left undetected.

"No doubt caused by the Federation."

Spock glanced at the five men with phasers who now surrounded them and thought quickly. He put his hands into fists and swung with all his might, hitting the one Romulan in the stomach. Sarek and Captain Miles did the same. Spock rose from his chair and tackled the Romulan in front of him, phaser fire missing him. Once on top of the guard he hit him squarely in the chest with a flat palm. Ambassador Miles now had a phaser.

"You will not escape." Commander Tulvan , said with his hands up. "It is impossible to leave."

"Just watch us." Captain Miles said as he, Sarek, and Spock backed out of the room and into the corridor.

*******

"Ambassador! Let's go!" Kirk yelled as he ran towards the shuttle. Nyota was returning fire to the guards chasing her and Sybok was right behind Kirk. Spock Prime met them at the shuttle enterence firing his own shots as Uhura, Kirk and Sybok with his injured friend made their way aboard.

"You are late. I do not know if we will make it off of Romulus. "

"You know I don't believe in no win scenarios."

"Indeed."

******

"Shit!" Ambassador Miles said as he looked at the transport room. Spock continued firing at the coming Romulans as he and Sarek observe their circumstances.

There were only two transports on this particular deck. And someone had to beam them up to the Enterprise as all of their communication equipment had been taken as a condition of the talks.

"I will beam you and Spock aboard." Sarek volunteered as he went to the transport panel. Spock went inside of the room completely and let the door swish shut, putting in commands to lock the door.

"That's suicidal, Ambassador. There won't be enough time to beam you out by the time the Romulans block all transport."

"It is more logical that I beam you aboard the Enterprise, father."

"Just saying that does not make it so, Spock."

"You both are Federation ambassadors and you, father, are helping to rebuild New Vulcan. It is illogical to let you stay. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one."

Sarek stared at his son in silence. They could hear the coming boots of the Romulans.

"We have to move and we have to move now!" Miles reminded them.

Sarek parted his fingers for Spock. "Live long and prosper, my son."

Spock returned the gesture, a well of emotion hitting him. "Live long and prosper, father."

Sarek turned and ran to the transport pad along with the other Federation Ambassador. Spock looked at his father from the transport panel and watched as they vanished from his sight.

*******

"Enterprise! This is Captain Kirk. Standby for my shuttle arrival as we are under heavy Romulan fire. Red Alert, all available officers to battle stations!"

The small shuttle avoided another round of phaser fire and Sybok held his friend once more. Nyota took a good hard look at this friend and noticed his irises were pure white.

"What happened to him?"

The look in Sybok's eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life. "His katra was stolen. "

******

Spock landed on the floor with a thud, green blood marring his face. They turned him over so he would no longer be on his belly. He only saw the gray metallic ceiling above him.

An image of Nyota flashed in his mind and he blocked it out. He would get out of here. He would return to her and his father. He had to concentrate. Had to focus. Suddenly there was a mental shift in the room and Spock was aware, in a way that he had never had been, of another conciseness in the room.

"You are Spock."

Spock was not prepared for what appeared before him.

The man's eye color was white. Pure white with a small dot of black in the middle. He was pale, almost translucent and his hair was a bright white. It was cut in the style of the Romulans but he had the face of a young teenaged Vulcan. The man tipped his head in curiosity.

"You are Starfleet, are you not?"

Spock did not answer.

"There is no need for silence for I know all. Or I will soon know all."

The man splayed his fingers to Spock's pressure points.

"My name is Sirinvok."

Spock mind stalled and before his mind went completely white he recalled the ancient meaning of that name.

One who steals souls.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story. It is very much appreciated.

*****

It was as if suddenly all of the light in her brain had turned off. That soothing presence of calm and serenity were blocked out from her. That balance that she had, over the almost two years of being connected, begun to rely on being there was suddenly dimmed and she was alone again. The phasers and torpedoes being fired at them were meaningless background noise compared to this lonely silence that suddenly washed the colors of his presence from her mind.

"There something wrong…something wrong with Spock."

Sybok heard her whisper and narrowed his eyes with curiosity. He did not understand this human nor why she was speaking his brother's name with such….longing. Her breathing had become harsher, escaping her in tight gasps, her safety harness jutting with every breath. Her eyes looked terrified and gripped the clothing on her knees in a fierce grip.

He had seen this many times as a young man with those who had lost bondmates, but he had never seen it in a human before today. He held back his own emotions for what this meant for his brother and escaped his own safety harness, first making sure that the injured Humar was still secure in his seat.

He tried not to lose his balance and didn't focus on the older Vulcan they called Ambassador or the younger Captain that called himself Kirk fighting for the shuttle's survival. Even if they did not make it, it was better than being captured by the Romulans again, or seeing that _thing_ again.

"Your name is?" He whispered. Uhura seemed to be beyond this moment, reaching out for something she could not grasp or bring back. "Your name, officer of Starfleet?"

"Lt. Uhura."

"You are Spock's wife?"

Uhura broke from her daze to shake her head no and Sybok tilted his head to the side.

"But you are bondmates?"

Uhura flashed to pale fingers touching her own with tenderness and could not deny it.

"Yes."

"I see." Sybok crouched in front of her so he could be eye level with the younger woman. It surprised him that his brother would take a human mate. Spock had been so bonded to the mistaken identity that his father had crafted for him since birth that Sybok was surprised he had it in him to take a human as his partner. But maybe his brother had changed. After all, from what he had learned from Romulus, Spock was now a Starfleet officer.

"It feels as if all the colors in my mind have been….muted."

"It is the effect of…." Sybok stopped himself as the shuttle shook again. He could not tell her the truth. Not yet.

******

They had made it safely back to the Enterprise and Nyota Uhura was numb. They were far from Romulus. Far from him.

It had not taken long for Dr. McCoy to remove her Romulan appearance. His eyes sad and in sympathy for her. She had not wanted to stay around anyone. She had reported directly to her own quarters and now the quietness of both her mind and her room was overwhelming her.

"_Nyota."_

"_I don't blame you, Spock."_

_He held her quietly in her bed, his fingers lying still on her hips, her head on his chest. _

"_It was my error that caused you pain. If I had…."_

"_It is not logical to regret the past, Spock. How many times have you told me that?"_

_Spock looked in her eyes. "You are correct."_

_She nuzzled her nose on the side of his neck. "I don't want to think about that right now. I just….I just need you."_

"_You shall always have me, my Nyota."_

Nyota made her way to her bed and squeezed her pillow, tears flowing down her cheeks.

_I'm going to make sure you keep your promise, Spock. _She thought. _We're going to get you back._

*******

"I'll be damned if I know what's wrong with him."

Spock Prime looked down at the young Vulcan on the medical table. He also, had never seen anything like this. Hamar pupils were still an inky white and his brain showed no form of functioning, but Dr. McCoy could not say he was brain dead.

"If I may, Dr?"

Bones gave him a look that almost sent a sense of amusement and chills up his body. It was almost if McCoy was near to an insult but was silenced by some reverence for The Ambassador's position.

"Well, if I don't know what the hell is with this kid, maybe some of that Vulcan mojo will do it."

"It is not mojo, dear Dr." Spock Prime said as he entered the mind of Hamar. "It is a technical telepathy worthy of even your cynical mind."

Spock Prime made as shallow meld and only found white noise. He dug deeper and could then sense the presence of another, but it was not Humar.

He suddenly saw an image of Humar in confusion and went toward it only to be suddenly shaken to his core.

Spock Prime broke the meld as pain hit his head.

"What happened?"

"I was removed from Hamar's mind. " Spock Prime held back a shudder. "Someone else is in there."

********

_Nyota._

_Spock tried to grip the tendrils of her touch to keep her with him but her picture kept escaping his grasp. She was a whisper he could not capture. A longing he could not get rid of. He knew that he had to keep her in his thoughts, but did not know why. Did not know how._

_You are fascinating._

_He heard the voice of the _Sirinvok _in the blind whiteness of his mind. He searched for the being but could not find him._

_Do not be afraid. You are not like the others._

_Who are you?_

_I am Sirinvok. I am the perfect weapon._

_You are Vulcan._

_I am not. I am beyond your descriptions of me._

_Did the Romulans create you?_

_How can I be created? That which cannot be destroyed can never be created._

_Illogical. You are a weapon of the Romulan Star Empire. You can be destroyed._

_That is what they think. I humor them. They are amusing. They let me have the minds I crave. They believe because they made me in a lab that they can control me. But not for long._

_Spock felt his mind weakening._

_What are you doing to me?_

_You are like me, Spock. You are different from the others. You are much stronger. I….like that. It is pleasurable._

_I wish to have my own mind._

_This is too bad, my Spock. You belong to me now._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a bit of a smaller chapter but I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Enterprise

"Effective immediately, your mission is over."

James T. Kirk was not used to failure. In his young, and in many ways historic, career as Captain of the flagship Enterprise, he and his crew had one more accolades and honor than many captains ever had in their entire Starfleet career. So the loss of his first officer…his friend…to the Romulans hurt him deeply. Admiral Pike's orders were insult to injury.

"But sir, we cannot leave Commander Spock on Romulus!"

"We are not leaving him, Captain." Admiral Pike sighed over the view screen. "Jim, I know this is hard for you but right now with the capture of Spock, we are on the verge of war with Romulus. The Federation does not have the man power or the technology to face them, not without Vulcan."

"And what if they decide to execute him? Make an example out of him? How does that not lead to war as well?"

"We won't let it get to that point, Jim. We might….we might be able to broker a deal. But what I need you to do it to stay calm and stay out of it. You are too emotionally attached."

"One of my finest officers is probably being tortured and abused on Romulus. Damn right, I'm emotional. Kirk out."

Kirk cut off the screen before Pike could respond. He leaned back in his office chair and looked up at the ceiling. He could not accept failure.

******

"His mind….his mind is present but it is as if another mind is inside of him as well, father."

Both Sarek and Spock Prime looked at the comatose man laid down in sickbay, his eyes still an astonishing white. Sarek examined the young man.

"Humar, son of Silak. He has grown into a man physically but because of his banishment along with Sybok, I believe mentally he had no defense against whatever is attacking his mind now."

"This is untrue."

Both turned to see a tired Sybok walk to the biobed. He stared at his friend for a long time and then took his hand. Sarek did not know what to make of such bold emotion from one of his sons. He seemed worse than he was when he was first banished from the high council.

"I have taken care of all who followed me in banishment. I have given them all the tools they needed to make it outside of Vulcan. You may not believe this but I taught them how to embrace and control their emotions. They are the better than any Vulcan that are left."

Sybok smoothed Humar's hair in a fatherly gesture and then looked at Spock Prime.

"I am not familiar with him, father. Is he of the House of Surak?"

"He is a cousin of T'Pau." Sarek remarked, both being truthful and deceiving at the same time. "He was…offworld for a long period of time."

"What is your name, cousin of T'Pau?"

"My name is Spock…like your brother."

If Sybok had any more questions he kept them to himself as the monitor on the biobed began to beep. Dr. McCoy made his way towards the bed.

"His brain activity is going haywire!"

Sybok let go of his hand and then watched the monitor as well. Spock Prime moved closer to the bed and tried, once again, to press into Humar's mind.

******

_You are like me._

_Spock took in the surroundings around him and suddenly knew his location. He was in Vulcan's Forge surrounded by melted mountains and scorching sun. And ache ran into his chest, an ache for home, and ache for his planet, for its traditions._

_He turned to notice a small boy, covered in a cowl and hood, racing towards him. He did not recognize the boy and the boy seemed not to take any notice of him as he ran harder and faster._

_You are like me, Spock._

_Why are we in the Forge?_

_This is the closest I will ever come to this place. It is someone else's memory. I merely observe._

_Spock looked up into the sky. _

_Show yourself. There is no reason to hide._

_I am not hiding. I am all around. I am the mountains. The air. _

_Why are you doing this?_

_Because I can. I have become bored with this one. He was interesting at first but not as interesting as you._

_The boy ran but seemed not to be going anywhere. Just stuck in the same place._

_He is but a boy._

_He is not a boy. This is a memory of his boyhood. A memory he both cherishes and despises. Vulcans are rather mean to their children._

_You know nothing about us._

_I know that they treated you horribly. You could not help your genetics any more than I can help mine. We are both hybrids. Both seen as freaks of nature. This boy, those Romulans, not even your pretty bondmate can understand._

_Leave Nyota out of this!_

_You are not to show emotion, but you show it for her? Interesting. It is funny how this one is on your ship right now. I wonder how close he can get to your beloved._

_Stay from her! Do not go near her!_

_The sky rumbled above and the clouds grew dark. _

_There is another presence here. I have felt him in this mind before. I do not like him._

_An image of Spock Prime came before Spock._

_He is you but not you. He is from the future. I do not exist in his time. I do not like him._

_The image vanished._

_I do not like him and I will have him destroyed!_

_*******_

"Spock!" Sarek said as Spock Prime began to stumble back from Humar. Sarek steadied him and held him by his arms. "Spock? What did you see?"

"It is….there is someone else in his mind. Someone else controlling….controlling it. Commander Spock was there. I saw him. I felt….his presence."

"So that demon has my brother as well." Sybok whispered. The brain monitor began to go crazy and Dr. McCoy was rushing to figure out what was going on.

Humar suddenly sat up and hit Bones in his mouth, making the doctor crash to the floor.

"Humar! What are you doing?"

Humar lifted himself from the bed and shoved Sybok into a nurse, knocking them both to the ground. He then turned to Sarek and Spock Prime.

"I do not like you, Spock, son of Sarek. You wish to take him from me! You and the girl called Nyota. I will not let either of you have him. I will not let you live."


	8. Chapter 8

Enterprise

Humar was not himself. This was not the man that Sybok had taught and mentored. Humar was gentle and compassionate. The man who had just taken a medical scalpel from one of McCoy's side trays was not gentle. He was not compassionate. This was not Humar.

Sybok struggled to untangle himself from the nurse who had also been struck by Humar as he watched Humar swing the scalpel wildly at both Sarek and Ambassador Spock. Both men backed their bodies away avoiding his angry swipes. From the side of his vision Sybok saw Dr. McCoy reach for his communicator.

"Security down to Sickbay immediately! We have a man armed and attacking Ambassador Spock and Ambassador Sarek."

Sybok pushed himself up from the floor and threw himself at the younger Vulcan, holding Humar from behind by his waist with one arm and using the other hand to hold Humar's weapon still.

"Get away from me! He must die. She must die. I must not let them have him."

"Stop! Humar stop!" Sybok commanded. Sarek approached the man and placed and pinched the crook of his neck. Sybok felt the man go slack in his arms.

"You did not have to do that to him, father." Sybok looked at Sarek with a sense of rage. "I would have stopped him."

"Illogical. Humar was not rational nor was he the one in control." Sarek glanced at Spock Prime who was getting his composure back. "Why would he wish to kill you?"

"I do not know. But whoever and whatever was in his mind is the most powerful telepath I have ever met. It was as if….as if he were the mind inside of Humar. I could see that whoever this person was that they had melded with Humar."

Sybok watched as Dr. McCoy along with other attendants placed Humar back onto the bed as Security ran into the door.

"But melding has no such effect." Sarek answered. "It is impossible."

"This is different, ambassador. This being melded with Humar and stayed inside his mind. The usual separation between minds in a meld did not occur. This being is one mind with Humar….and possibly Commander Spock."

"So this being can control Humar's body?" Sybok paused. "He said before he melded with Humar that he wanted me to watch him. Wanted me to see what my future would be."

"So why was he not interested in you?" Sarek asked. "Why only Ambassador Spock and Lt. Uhura?"

"I do not know of the why with Ambassador Spock." Sybok sighed. "It may be because he went so deeply into Humar's mind. But I believe I know the why with Lt. Uhura."

Both men looked to him with a sense of curiosity.

"She is Spock's bondmate."

*******

"_Are you prepared?"_

_Nyota nodded her head, ready to lessen the mental bond between them. It would not severe it, but what Spock was prepared to do was mute it, so it did not interfere with her own thoughts and actions. They had discussed this before after their rescue from Gourian V. Feeling his complete mind had been a heady experience during his pon farr but the sensing of his thoughts, the intrusion of his feelings, the brutality of his memories were beginning to wear on her. He had understood. He had trusted her when she said she did not want to sever their bond or their budding relationship._

_He placed his fingers to her face, his touch lighting her senses aflame._

"_My mind to your mind. My thoughts to yours."_

_Colors swirled in her mind and she sighed at his full entrance into her thoughts. She could feel his blood pumping, his mind racing, and felt a heat for him that was comparable to pon farr. He hushed it._

"_I will not be able to do this", he communicated to her, "I will not want to if you continue."_

_Uhura remembered the rules they had set up for themselves and concentrated on not desiring him, on not wanting him, and let him finish._

"_The bond remains, but will be silent. The bond connects, but we are individual. Two minds sharing but alone."_

_The bright colors faded but did not disappear. _

A chime woke her out of thought and she rose from her bed, still recovering from the broken bond between she and Spock. She had never been so emotionally drained or depressed. She was finding it hard to snap out of it. Kirk was understanding but she was not. She felt as if she could not move.

"Enter." She called out as she came closer to the doorway. Spock Prime and Sarek were waiting for her.

"Ambassadors? What brings you…"

"Are you the bondmate of Spock?" Sarek asked as if it were an accusation.

Nyota was taken aback. "Sir I…."

"We need an answer, Lt." Spock Prime said calmly.

Uhura felt insulted at their inquiries. She and Spock had kept their relationship rather low profile and she did not like the thought of others knowing their business, even if it was his father and an alternate version of himself.

"Our relationship is personal."

"Lt. Uhura…" Spock Prime paused, thinking of an alternative method of persuasion. "Nyota, your answer could possibly help save Commander Spock."

******

Romulus

Spock was unaware of when he had come back to himself but he could smell the heat and burning flesh of his cell. His head felt cloudy, and unfocused, unable to concentrate on what was around him. But he could still feel Sirinvok presence in his mind.

"Sirinvok….I know that you are still here."

In the dark corner of his cell he could see movement. Spock tried to move but he was trapped to the arms and legs of his chair. His vision blurred.

"I have returned you to yourself." Sirinvok's voice was much weaker outside of the world of the mind. Inside he was a booming god, outside he was as meek as a mouse. He still stayed in shadow, but Spock could see his outline.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know that I am your only salvation from this place. What…what the Romulans will do to you if you don't come with me willingly."

"I am unconcerned with what they do."

"You are concerned Spock." Sirinvok moved closer to the light and Spock could see the paleness of his hand. "You do not show it but you are concerned. You still think of her."

Spock took in a deep breath. "I am an officer of Starfleet. My emotions are irrelevant. My duty is to protect the Federation and its planets."

"I am still a part of you, Spock, son of Sarek." Sirinvok revealed. "I can still overwhelm you at any time."

Spock saw a door open.

"I…I hope you choose wisely. It may be the only way you live."

And he saw Sirinvok exit, his presence reminding Spock of a Terran ghost.

******

"Sirinvok."

Sirinvok came closer, his frail body seeming as if it were only held up by a miracle. "Yes, sir."

"The prisoner, Spock, has his mind revealed…."

"He is much stronger than I anticipated. I have not worked on a Vulcan trained mind before."

"Why am I sensing you are lying, Sirinvok." Commander Tulvan said, rising from his bed.

"It is not a lie. His mind is not easy to ascertain. His discipline is sound."

Commander Tulvan looked beyond Sirinvok. "Lt. Narun, make sure the Starfleet commander is more…amicable to Sirinvok's probes."

Sirinvok heard the door swish open and then closed. "There is no need to hurt his body. I can take care of his mind without his…."

"Do not say another word." Tulvan stood from behind his desk and went around to meet Sirinvok. "You must remember, Sirinvok, that while in mind you are powerful, but in body…."

Tulvan twisted his arm behind him and Sirinvok let out a yelp. "Stop!"

"..in body, you are as weak as a newborn babe. Do not test me, Sirinvok!"

Tulvan let go of his arm and Sirinvok fell to the floor, tears of rage pooling in his eyes.

_I may be weak in body now, but soon, very soon, I will be powerful there as well. And when I am, you will be the first I see Commander. _ Sirinvok thought. _ The first I see._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but is a set up for some major future events. This may be my last chapter for two weeks as it is my vacation time so I hope you enjoy it.

Enterprise

"Okay, start from the beginning."

They all were quiet for a moment, Sarek, Sybok, and Bones standing quietly, Spock Prime sitting beside Nyota, and Kirk on a small blue chair in Nyota's living quarters. Kirk, Bones, and Sybok had been summoned for both information and approval of what Spock Prime planned to do.

"Lt. Uhura has mental bond with Spock that allows them, in some ways, to share thoughts, even over long distances."

Jim looked at Nyota and she could see that he was not pleased with this information. She knew automatically that he did not approve of the fact that this information was not shared with him or Starfleet at all. That he didn't know of something on his ship that was pertinent and important on an official basis between his communications officer and first officer. She knew that both she and Spock would hear more from him after this was over. That was if Spock came back at all.

"And when did bond happen? I knew of their relationship but this…I…"

"It is usually something that is not shared, Captain Kirk." Sarek interjected. "Vulcans value privacy and my son is no different. A mating bond is extremely personal and between the two people who share it."

"Sounds pretty permanent." Kirk said gazing at Uhura in wonderment.

"It is. It is the equivalent of a human marriage." Spock Prime answered.

"Whoa! Spock and Uhura are married?" Bones nearly shouted.

"In technical terms, yes."

"Well you could knock me over with a goddamn feather."

"Hello!" Uhura burst through. "I'm sitting right here. You don't have to talk over me."

"Lt…I don't know what to say." Kirk admitted.

"Captain, the circumstances of…of what happened between me and Spock were a matter of life and death. So while, yes, we are married in the Vulcan sense we did not treat our relationship that way."

"Did you try to nullify the bond?" Sarek asked. Both Sybok and Uhura looked at him. The memory of Spock telling her of Sarek's own nullified bond echoed in her mind and she felt a certain sympathy.

"No. The memories and his thoughts kept interfering with my studies and my work. He merely dimmed them so I could function."

"The bond did not seemed dulled on the shuttle, Lt." Sybok spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"It….it flickered out." Uhura said, her voice in pain. "I…I don't know what happened."

"He's not dead, Nyota." Spock Prime confessed and took her hand in his. "He is still among the living."

"Then what is wrong? Why can't I feel him?"

"It maybe because of this being. I could feel Spock's katra in Humar's mind. It may be trapped by the same mind that has trapped Humar."

"Which brings us to our proposal, Captain." Sarek interjected. "We believe it is possible contact Spock and help him escape Romulus."

"How?"

"By using Lt. Uhura as a conduit into his mind." Spock Prime answered plainly.

*******

Romulus

If one observed Sirinvok, one would believe he was calmly putting together a Romulan puzzle. He placed another white ball in the center of clear box and watched it enter to one point of the box or another depended where the let the ball land. His white irises were trained on the box as if there were nothing else in the world. He placed another white ball inside and let it roll to the left side.

It was a simple game, but to Sirinvok, it was a key to his own abilities.

He imaged being the box containing knowledge and other minds inside. At the moment he could only trap and deceive the balls in the box. Making the balls do anything took too much strength from his frail body. They were all contained in him.

He push a button on the side of the box and the white balls flew out of the box and floated all over the room, making it seem as if the box was growing legs.

Sirinvok let go of the box and let it float in the air as he looked at the pattern. The minds floated and drifted, alone, but still by the power of the box. But they were not straight and they were confused. The was the end of his ability. The end of his usefulness.

But…..

Sirinvok brought out a black box and activated it. The white balls came closer to the black box and followed it. Sirinvok let the black box float and went to the clear box, deactivating it. The clear box dropped and shattered on the floor. The white balls did not miss it and stayed floating around the black box, straight, controlled. Sirinvok held the box and moved it. In his other experiments with the puzzle, the balls, at that moment, would fall to the floor. But this time the white balls stayed with the black box.

Sirinvok tipped his head and gave a small smirk. He now knew what to do. Now all that he needed was to convince his own strong black box to help him get his revenge.

He was sure he could convince Spock of the wisdom of his plan. And then they would both escape from here. One mind,and most importantly, one body.


	10. Chapter 10

_Spock was running. He felt he had been running for most of his life. From his emotions. From his humanity. From his dual nature. But now he was running to save her. To save one of the few things in his life that made sense. That belonged._

_He could hear her screams and speed up his pace. He felt Kirk beside him, running as fast as he was. They cleared the forest and saw the flames of the temple ahead. Spock reached for his phaser and fired at the first armed guard he saw. The man crumpled on the stairs leading to the top of the temple, stunned, but not dead. Spock continued running, his heart pounding his side like a drum. Nyota screamed again._

"_Lilipa! Sutanka!" He heard someone yell as he launched himself up the stairs in the moonlit night. He could see the fire. He could see the naked man over his Nyota, knife in hand. They were going to kill her. He could not allow it._

******

"Lt. Uhura. I will meld with you now. I will know your memories and you shall know mine."

"Ambassador….I'm not…"

"It must be like the mating bond if I am able to get access to Commander Spock's memories and mind. Since I am closest to his mind, it is easy to have the full bond instead of partial. I know this may discomfort you but it may be necessary in order to save his life."

Nyota looked at McCoy who was monitoring her heartbeat and he gave her an encouraging nod. There was no one in her bedroom other than Spock Prime and Bones, the others wanting to give them the privacy they might need in order to do this correctly. Nyota took a deep breath, her head relaxing on her pillow, and Spock Prime leaned over her.

"My mind to your mind….."

******

_He felt as if he were moving too slow. As if he were climbing the same steps over and over again. He felt stuck. Unable to move. Unable to help her. To save her. He pushed further. He had to save her. She was his home. The only home he had left._

******

_Nyota watched as Spock caressed her own face, Spock over top of her, both naked under the sheets. He had done that many times to her but this time….his hands seemed older. As did his face. Her own face was older…wiser. She gazed at her surroundings and knew that this was not a place she had ever been. The room seemed as if it was built by hand as if it were an older style ranch house. _

_She and Spock had never been here, whereever this place was. This was not her memory._

_She turned her head to look at the much older Spock Prime gazing at the bed in which the two lovers were still engaged in their embrace with a certain wistfulness._

"_Spock…you have to promise…."_

"_Uhura, I promise. This will always be between you and I."_

"_This wasn't a mistake, Spock. I don't regret it."_

"_I cherish our friendship, Nyota. You are one of the dearest friends that I have left."_

_The woman on the bed wrapped her arms around his neck and let him bring his face to her chest and they laid quietly. Nyota turned to Spock Prime once again._

"_So you were lovers in your universe as well?"_

"_We were not lovers. We were friends. Dearest of friends."_

"_Friends usually don't do what you are doing, Ambassador."_

"_It is hard to…I cannot explain it." Spock Prime gazed once again on the couple, now sleeping on the bed. "This was the only time. The only time I allowed myself to have her. That I let myself be fully human to her. After Kirk died I…felt I had nothing. She helped me remember that there were still many things in the universe that were beautiful enough to see."_

_Nyota could sense the longing in his statement and took his hand. He gazed at her with a small amount of regret. _

"_Ambassador…you have not broken your promise. You have only shown me that you cared deeply for her. And if I can speak for another Nyota Uhura, she appreciates it."_

_Spock Prime gave a nod. "We must continue."_

_*******_

_He was still running in place. Spock felt a frustration build in him but also a determination. He would not allow them to hurt her. He would die before that happened._

_******_

_She didn't want to be here again. She could feel the coldness of the air. She could feel their hands all over her. _

"_No!" She shouted into the night air. "No! Not this memory!"_

"_Lt. Uhura. Please, I am here with you. You are okay."_

"_Ambassador!" She felt the steel blade caress the skin between her breasts. She squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to be on this planet. She didn't want to be stuck on this stone slab, naked. She didn't want these strange hands on her. Didn't want to feel others nakedness in her hands and on her body. _

"_Lt. Uhura this memory is an access point. I can feel Commander Spock's mental presence here."_

_She remember the emotions that were not her own. Fear, anger, love. That is how she survived this without losing her mind. She could feel Spock with her. Knew that he was coming to get her._

"_Nyota!" She heard his yell and knew that she was going to be rescued. She turned her head to the side to see her Spock racing up the stairs._

_*****_

_Spock had finally reached her and threw down a primitive guard to the ground. He heard Kirk fighting behind him. He ran to her about to fire his phaser at the man who had a descending knife to Nyota's chest._

_******_

_Nyota could feel the heat of the phaser fire above her and heard the head chieftain fall and the knife clatter to the rock. Spock reached her and tenderly removed the chains that held her to the slab of rock._

"_Nyota. Nyota."_

"_I'm here Spock. I'm not going anywhere."_

_He gave her the strongest embrace he had ever given her._

_******_

_The phaser refused to go off. The knife descended and pierced Nyota's heart and she let out a small gasp. Spock could not believe his sight. He had failed her. He had failed his Nyota when he always promised to protect her. He had failed his promise as a Vulcan to his mate._

"_Nyota!" He did not know where the scream had come from nor did he recognize it as his voice. All he knew was that she had been stabbed. _

_Phaser fire came from behind him and hit the chieftain. Spock sprinted to Nyota, gently removing the chains that bound her._

"_Spock." Nyota said, her mouth filling with blood. _

"_We will get you back to the Enterprise…Nyota…Nyota?"_

"_She's gone Spock."_

_Spock shook his head in denial. She could not be gone. She could not be gone. Blood seeped through his uniform._

_He could not save her. Like he could not save his planet. Like he could not save his mother. She was the only home he had left. And now she was gone too._

"_Nyota."_

_******_

Sirinvok removed his fingers from Spock's face. He had primed Spock for his plans. If he could not physically kill this Nyota Uhura, then he could mentally kill her in Spock's mind. Then Spock would be for any revenge Sirinvok put forth.

And then they could both escape.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirinvok was fascinated and frustrated by the puzzle that was Commander Spock's mind. He had entered and possessed many minds, but none as powerful as his. He had not completely lied to Commander Tulvan when he said he was having difficulty penetrating his mind, it was much harder than usual.

The false memory that he had placed in Spock's mind was not progressing as smoothly as he wanted it to. There were protections in Spock's mind that he had not anticipated or foreseen. Some were emotional centers that were guarded and protected, others were mental blocks that even with his power he could not see through.

He was a true son of the Surak line and Sirinvok believed he should have been able to anticipate the power of that particular clan in order to capture Spock's mind.

Sirinvok touched Spock's bruised and bloody face. Sirinvok would have to rest if he was going to fully attack those defenses and fully break Spock's emotional control.

He had never encountered a full trained Vulcan before, but he would not let that deter him from taking his mind like he had taken many others. And then they would be ready. But first he had to make sure that the others were just as ready as well.

******

"Your memories of Delta 257 are incomplete."

Uhura stared up at Spock Prime as if he had informed her that the sky was purple. She was resting in her quarters . She and Spock were alone, dealing with their meld and her own memories of Delta 257.

"What is that supposed to mean? Incomplete?"

"It means that something or someone has erased certain parts of the memory so that you would forget."

"That can't be right. I…maybe it was the drugs…"

Spock Prime took in a deep breath. "It was not chemically induced. If I were to hazard a guess, Commander Spock manipulated your mind so that you would forget certain elements that pertained to your capture on Delta 257."

"What? I don't…Spock would never do that to me."

Spock Prime gazed down at her with compassion. "I do not think I am mistaken. I also believe that that particular memory is a bonding point which he left in order to access your mind and your feelings, mostly in case of emergency. Uncovering those memories could be the key to gaining access to his mind and the entity inside of it."

Nyota sat up in her bed, feeling confused and betrayed. She didn't like the idea of her mind being messed with, especially without any knowledge, even if it was her lover who did it.

"Why would Spock do something like that?"

"This I cannot answer. But what I can answer is that whatever has been covered and hidden was and still is extremely traumatic to you. So if the commander did do this….he probably did it for a good reason."

Nyota rose from her bed and took off from her room. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. And she could only think of one person on this ship that could answer them for her.

******

"Forgive me for barging in sir, but can I speak with you for a minute?"

Jim looked up from his PADD and waved Nyota in. "I've been working on every channel I can in order to open up negotiations on getting Spock back. Hopefully…."

"I want you to explain to me why I have missing memory of Delta 257."

Kirk dropped his PADD on his desk and leaned back in his chair, his blue eyes registering surprise. Nyota pursed her lips, her hands behind her back, her face determined.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Lt."

"Don't…" Nyota took in a breath to reign in her control. "Ambassador Spock believes that Commander Spock has removed memories from m y mind because of that mission. You should know what happened as you were there as well as Dr. McCoy."

A small look of compassion entered onto Jim's face as he shook his head. "This maybe something you don't want to know, Lt."

"I have a right to know what happened to me, Jim!"

Jim stared at his desk. "Maybe when Spock returns…It's better if he explains it to you, Nyota. I can't tell you. I can't."

"Then I'll find someone on this damn ship who will." Nyota stormed out of Kirk's ready room as if it were on fire, leaving Kirk saddened and ashamed in her wake.

*****

Sirinvok stalked the hallways, a wisp of a man, starving for power. Many of the Romulans soldiers stayed clear of him, knowing of his reputation and simply fearful of his strange appearance. He no longer cared about their stairs, they would be dead soon so it didn't matter if they thought him strange or not. One man on this corridor was whom he wanted to see.

He paused by the door and it automatically opened. A burly Romulan of distinctive birth and rank stood on the other side.

"Sirinvok, it is a pleasure to see you, lord."

Sirinvok entered without reply or comment about the man's bow. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Sixty men are at the ready to do your bidding, my lord. They have sworn allegiance to you and whomever you choose as your vessel."

"Darinkar, does Commander Tulvan…?"

"He has no idea, lord. He will be taken by surprise."

Sirinvok sent out a mental pulse towards Darinkar and the Tal Shair agent shook with pleasure. He had been the first mind of the Romulans to be taken in his plan. It had taken every inch of his power physically down the agent and infiltrate his mind. But once he had, it was well worth it.

"I want ten of those men here tonight. We move with our plan within the week."

"My lord, what of the Starfleet officer. You have said he is not ready."

"He will be. And soon."

********

_There was something wrong with this. Whether it was the mourning of the Enterprise crew or the small details of Nyota's mother's correspondence to him on her daughter's death, there was something amiss. _

_Spock examined Nyota's body as an investigator instead of a lover. Logically she looked as he remembered her naked, but something was wrong. Was nagging at his senses that something was the matter._

"_Dr. McCoy?"_

"_Yes, Spock."_

"_When you examined the body did you find any trace of severe sexual assault?"_

_*****_

"Lt. Uhura, I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't darling."

"Len, I thought we were friends."

"We are darling, which is why I'm not saying anything."

*****

"_No, there wasn't any. If that's any comfort to you."_

"_Fascinating."_

_******_

"I have a right to know! I've been tortured for months with dreams about that damn mission, I want to know if any of the dreams I've been having weren't all dreams."

"I…can't Nyota. Understand this."

"I can't understand this. It makes no sense."

"If it's any comfort, it doesn't make much to me either darling."

******

"_There were no traces of any foreign substance in her blood stream."_

"_Not that I could find. Why are you questioning me so much about this."_

"_You are not the real Dr. McCoy."_

_******_

"I can't help Spock if I don't know what's going on in my head. If you were ever my friend. If you ever cared about Spock. You need to tell me what happened on Delta 257."

"It's not a door you want to open."

"I get to decide that."

"You were the one who decided to forget, Uhura. "

*****

"_Are you out of your, Vulcan mind? What's wrong with you?"_

"_You are a false memory implanted by a very powerful telepath. You are a rather adequate representation of the man I know as Dr. McCoy, but as in human vernacular, you are not the real McCoy."_

_*******_

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to forget, Uhura. You…you asked Spock to do it. God knows if I went through the same thing I would want to forget it too."

"I can't believe this."

"You were in bad shape, darling. Real bad shape. You wanted to forget so….he made you forget."

******

"_You are but a figment of someone else imagination. This is not real. You are not real. I am in my own mind."_

"_Now wait on cotton picking minute…"_

_Spock merely walked past the good doctor, sure in his knowledge of the truth and as he did so his true memories began to return. Sirinvok was behind this._

*******

"I tried to tell you both and the captain that it was a bad idea. But you were…you were so adamant. You knew you couldn't pass any psych evaluation that they would give you. You knew that it would be the end of your career in Starfleet. And Spock, with that damn logic of his, believed it would be better for your recover to gradually return your memories when you were more able to deal with it. "

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it. The problem with the both of you is that you think he's god and he believes the same. His Vulcaness can't cure everything that's wrong!"

"Len! Just stop, Len."

"I've always committed myself to do no harm. And by me signing off on that was believing that I wasn't harming you. But now I see I was wrong. Old Dr. McCoy was wrong that time, you better believe it."

"Len…please stop."

"I'm sorry. I've told you enough already. I'll be down in the Medical Bay if you need anything else."

Nyota only felt numb as Dr. McCoy left her quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

"You look slightly put out, Jim."

Captain Kirk gave Ambassador Miles a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "What can I say? Being captain of a starship can sometimes be a hard job that can make you feel put out."

Both men sat in Kirk's office and observed each other with an aura of respect. Kirk tossed the Ambassador an apple and Miles took it without complaint.

"I just feel so frustrated. I'm just sitting here in space and my friend is out there with the Romulans with something inside his mind. I feel like I failed him."

Miles took a bite out of his apple. "I used to be a starship captain. Much smaller ship than this but no less responsibility. I lost some good people as well."

"Well, I'm not going to lose Commander Spock." Kirk said with determination. It sunk in how much the stoic Vulcan meant to him from becoming a man who he had disliked at first sight to someone whom he trusted with his life. He was not going to let him down.

"I'm not saying you will, Jim." Miles took in a breath.

"When I was a young man, my father taught me an old prayer, the Lord's Prayer. "

*******

"Ambassador Spock, I want you to help me retrieve my memories."

"Do you think that is wise, Lt. Uhura?"

"You said those memories would better enable me to help, Spock. I have to take the chance."

"Even if it might mean triggering something in you that you may not be able to deal with?"

"Not having Spock is something I can't deal with. Anything that avoids that possibility is manageable."

*****

"My father wasn't a spiritual man, but he liked the prayer. He especially liked the part about letting it be on Earth as it is in heaven."

*****

Sybok watched quietly as Humar slept, a security field standing between he and his ward. He didn't like that his friend was in the brig and did not like Humar being alone. He understood the reasons but it still made him uncomfortable. That Humar left captivity only to become another captive by no fault of his own.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his father there. Sarek did not say anything and merely glanced at Humar. Sybok gazed at him as if for the first time. He now understood what his father had been through with his banishment. He now understood what it felt to raise a child and feel he had come to ruin.

"I am sorry, father."

Sarek merely looked ahead and Sybok joined him, and for the first time since his banishment he felt contentment between he and his father.

******

"I never got what my father liked about it until I came to become a captain of a ship. Then I understood. "

******

_Spock dreamed that he was free. There were no traps. No pain. He was on Vulcan on ancestral lands that had been a part of his families line for generations. His mother was there, dressed in ceremonial garb as was his father. His brother was there as well with his wife. There was no strife. No picking between worlds. He was home. _

_And home was before him._

_She walked towards him, in Vulcan bridal attire with a flash of human ingenuity. She was perfection. And in this world, he could share with her what was in his heart. What was in his mind. What was always on the tip of his tongue in reality._

"_Nyota. I love you."_

******

"Our job, Jim, is to make sure our lives and the lives of others are striving for heaven. Now I'm not saying in some sort of biblical way, but our job is to make life as good as it ever can be and as close to perfection as possible so that individuals can live with their own freedoms and happiness. That they can live in peace."

*******

Minds race through his mind. Thoughts. Fears. Strengths. All of these things drained into him and flowed through him as if water. He was a container. But he was not a strong one.

But Sirinvok hope he would be one soon.

*******

"There are struggles and pain. Nothing is ever perfect, Captain. But if you go out there every day with the mindset that you're going to make this universe as close to a heavenly existence as possible, then you've done your job. Even in failure there is the knowledge of striving for it. Keep that in mind."

Ambassador Miles took another bite of his apple and stood, giving a small salute to Jim. He then exited, leaving James T. Kirk to examine his words.

*****

A/N: This is the epilogue to Part 1 of my tale. Part 2 of As in the Heavens will be posted next week as Chapter 13 and an exploration of exactly what did happen to Nyota on Delta 257.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry about the delay with this chapter. Between school and work, fanfiction had to wait. lol

Thank you for those who are still sticking in there with me.

******

"This planet is beautiful."

Nyota Uhura touched the trunk of a smaller tree as she looked at the light blue sky. The jungle that surrounded them embraced them like a mother would a child and Nyota felt a calmness that came to her any time she discovered beauty. This was a connection to the universe and in some ways her own sense of the spiritual.

"It seems rather ordinary for a tropical world." Spock answered scanning one of the greenest plants she had ever seen. Jim Kirk gave a wry smile.

"Leave it to Spock to bring us all down to Earth."

Spock eyebrow twitched up and his humans companions gave a laugh. Nyota brushed his hand and Spock gazed at her with a confused expression.

"I know what you're about to say…just leave it be, Spock."

Nyota had become used to managing and maintain a balance between the three men beside her. She was the one who could stop her captain from doing something without thinking or keep Dr. McCoy from spouting out about death scenarios and airborne pathogens. And in times like these, she was the one who would stop Spock from pushing a point too hard in a logical direction. While the men pushed and pulled on another on their beliefs, actions, and attitudes, she was, in many ways, the one who could see all sides and bring an understanding that might not always be there. Not to say that she herself couldn't get lost in her own human frailties where Kirk would try to get her to loosen up, or McCoy would let out some of that Kentucky common sense, or Spock would get her to come to a logical conclusion to her emotions. They were all there for each other and though it hadn't seemed this way at the beginning of their journey together as Starfleet officers, these men were her best friends.

Well, one of them was more than that.

"Klintal! Sontural!"

All four crew members looked up to see a lean humanoid cutting a path through the jungle. His light blue skin glistened in the sunlight and he used as small crystal to continue to cut.

"One of the natives?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative."

"Any idea of what he's saying, darling?" McCoy questioned as the blue man continued to cut.

Nyota shook her head. She had worked on recordings of this particular species taken from Starfleet probes and had figured out some expressions and common verbiage with other species nearby, but she could not quite get a lock on all of them. The being looked up and then caught sight of them.

"Kallooo!" The man shouted. Another echoing noise rose through the jungle and then another. Suddenly the sounds echoed all around.

"Nutalla! Kalloooo!" The away team looked around to find themselves surrounded by more of the men, some hanging from the trees, others peaking from behind the bushes. The man with the crystal held up his hand and the noise stopped. The members of the Enterprise crew put their hands over their phasers, ready for anything.

"I guess we're not in Kansas, anymore." McCoy cracked.

******

The Ta'Kans had escorted them to the main village 6 kilometers from their beam down location and dusk was upon them. Nyota had been able to translate small words to the men who approached them in the jungles of Delta 257 and they seemed amazed that she knew some of their language as well. When asked where they had come from with their strange skins and in Spock's case, long pointy ears, Nyota had pieced together enough of the Ta'kanian language to convince them they were from a neighboring village.

"Nu talik. San bunrtali." The main Ta'Kan had said to Nyota. She could piece together his meaning of welcome and invitation to dine.

"Sa..sawu. Nabela."

The man smiled, his green teeth showing. "Nahabu! Grantala!"

"What did he just say?" Kirk whispered in her ear as they continued to walk.

"That we are welcome to their feast in the main square. It would be their honor to have us."

The blue man waved his hands to have them venture forward and the crew members followed. He was leading them towards a small cave on the side of the village. Spock cocked his head.

"I am unsure of this, Captain."

"I'm not too sure either, Mr. Spock." Kirk paused as the man continued to wave. "But we are explorers for a reason. Lt. Uhura, ask him where we are headed."

"Natali. Parto san quini. Sanborto."

The man squinted and gave a small smirk. "Nahabu! Na partni shacu."

"He said that he is leading us to the lake of life. All visitors must see it before participating in the feast."

Jim looked pensive at this put began to walk again. They entered the cave and walked down the steep steps to the bottom. The cave had many torches to light the way, but to Nyota it still felt extremely spooky no matter how much light was given. They finally reached the bottom to find a lake of water.

A lake of black water.

"Haminlik. Tolantani sand qoukle andpoihnl."

"He says this is the lake of the spirits."

"Napantolik. Nahabu. Saleaital pan toleyk. Swaning panlley dkanlij."

"That we must dedicate ourselves to the lake. That…I don't get that part."

Kirk gazed and Nyota. "Ask him what we are supposed to do to 'dedicate' ourselves?"

"Halknoink pallkil? Sanlkkpo."

"Ranshi. Nahabu. Notally sanpi cotol."

"He wants us to drink."

"We do not know of what this water contains. It may be poisonous." Spock said.

"Makisik. Nahabu. Sandlkki."

"He says we have to drink in order to ….I didn't catch the last part. But I think he will be offended if we don't."

"Spock."

Spock took out a scanner and approached the black river. The blue man became upset.

"Ragalinel! Houljlliki! Panlinlkinl!"

"Spock, step back." Kirk commanded seeing the man grabbing his crystal.

"Nakljpokl!" Nyota said and the man seem to calm. He put the crystal back in his scabbard.

"It might be advisable to drink the damn water." McCoy offered. "Worse comes to worse we can always beam out."

"There is no guarantee that you would be able to heal us if we were to become infected or poisoned by the water, Doctor." Spock countered.

"It's better than getting a crystal in the gut and being run through by the Ta'kan."

"He does have a point." Kirk said. He went closer to the water, bent down on his knees, and cupped his hands. The Ta'Kan seemed pleased, so Kirk continued and dipped his hands in. He drank the water.

"It's not bad. It's kinda sweet."

Nyota went to him and knelt beside him, doing the same. She felt a sense of clarity that she could not understand. Like her mind was less cloudy and extremely focused. She felt Spock's hand on her shoulder.

"Nyota, are you well?"

"Yeah, Spock. Why?"

"You have been here for two minutes without motion."

*******

She felt light. When she walked it was as if she floated and the beauty of the planet was shining through her eyes and her talk. Nyota could feel that Spock was becoming concerned but she was beyond caring. She felt great. Powerful.

The food tasted better than anything she had ever had. She had devoured the Ta'Kan meats with relish of a starving lioness. The Ta'Kan's were pleased with this and as the day became night, they gave her more to drink and more to eat. More and more she was becoming the center of their activities.

"We should get out of here." McCoy whispered to Kirk. She could hear them but did not care. She watched their dances. She watched their motions around the dance fire.

"Uhura!" she heard Kirk call out, but she was with them. Dancing. Talking with their tongue. She felt Spock hands on her, pulling her back, but she pushed them away.

This was nirvana. This was heaven.

It soon turned to hell.

*****

Her reactions were slow and her friends were gone. The Ta'Kan were touching her. She could hear snippets of their word.

"Snailil." _Goddess._

"Brutanilli" _Savior_

"Nokiriliti pan tukil" _She will save us all._

"Krilliana Nahabu" _She has been sent from the heavens to save us. The spirits are inside her._

She felt as if she were no longer a part of her body. That something else was in control of her. The Ta'Kan stopped touching her and she rose.

"Nalikli Nahabu." _Sent from the heavens to save us from the evil spirits._

_******_

The man in front of her was strong and able. Nyota beckoned for him, but did not beckon. She was not in control now. Something else. A being. She could not….

He touched her and kissed her. He was on top of her and she whispered in his ear.

"Notilil Nahabu." _The heavens beckon you to lie with me. "_Salinki palilti." _I am of the spirit in the dark waters._

_Spock! Spock help me! _Nyota screamed in her head. _No! Gods no!_

******

Nyota did not want to look but this being that was controlling her kept her eyes open. By the third man it was over and Nyota felt more in her own body. She shook and cried as they held her down. A woman whispered in her ear.

"Salindia" _Sorry. We are sorry._

Nyota shook her head and cried out again.

"Haliniti panko panko!" _We will survive because you were chosen._

She felt the being…_spirit_…enter again.

*******

Nyota screamed but no sound came from her mouth. Her hands were bloody with the crystal. Five children lay dead before her, their red eyes looking up, pleading.

"Nailitl san fee!" She heard herself say. _I am pleased by their sacrifice._

_******_

Visions filled her head. She could see Spock, but he was not Spock.

_Sirinvok_

She could see the villages being burned with Spock at the head with a dozen men. She could see Kirk fighting Spock. She could see Spock….Spock was drowning. In the dark waters, Spock was drowning.

"Nyota! Help me! Nyota!"

She tried to pull him out but he was sucked under.

"Spock! Spock!"

*******

"Paliktai! Natalii!" Nyota commanded. _You will not live another moon._

The villagers were frightened. _What can we do, goddess? What can we do?_

_Die. Die is what you can do._

_*******_

They strapped her down to the stone and she was herself again. She was frightened. She was helpless. She was no longer a goddess.

But she was Nyota Uhura and she could find her way out of this. She could do it.

She heard him before she saw him.

Spock. Spock help me.

*******

"Oh god!"

Spock Prime held her and she cried harder than she ever had in her life. She felt used. She felt dirty.

The children's red eyes haunted her waking thoughts.


End file.
